


Цена прозрения

by revvoen



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst and Drama, Drama, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revvoen/pseuds/revvoen
Summary: И я по-прежнему жив,Но некому сказать «Мы».
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov/Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Цена прозрения

В трактире было слишком шумно — единственное пришедшее в голову Алёше объяснение того, что Иван, даже не докончив разговора, кивнул в сторону двери и вышел на улицу. Неловко придерживая подрясник, он следом перешагнул через порог и мягкой поступью двинулся за братом, который, по всей видимости, направлялся к дому отца.

Смердяков уже ушёл, и у Алёши странно отлегло от сердца: если бы тот встретился с Иваном сейчас, очередная ссора затянулась бы до ночи. Слишком хорошим было у брата настроение, чтобы его так кому-то уступать, и недолгое время Алёша корил себя за подобную необъяснимую ревность, никак этого, впрочем, не выказывая.

Иван тихо скользнул в дом, до онемения сжав запястье Алёши. Тот было ойкнул от неожиданности, но, встретившись с заговорщически прищуренными глазами брата, тут же замолк, ускорив шаг. Подобное выражение лица у Ивана ему ещё видеть не удавалось, и он восторженно сжал его руку, сгорая от нетерпения. Алёша бы с радостью набросился с расспросами прямо сейчас, но отец спал, а разбудить его означало бы невозможность поговорить с братом наедине.

Иван будто нарочито шёл медленно, оттягивая момент разгадки, и, когда он наконец приоткрыл дверь в комнату, где ютился на время пребывания у отца, искусанные в предвкушении губы уже ныли. Алёша дёрнул его за рукав, мимолётно осудив себя за эту детскую выходку, и прошептал:

— Ну, что же?

Насмешливый взгляд брата пронизывал его насквозь — неужели что-то не так? Возбудить к себе неприязнь первым и, по всей видимости, последним разговором по душам нужно уметь, и призрачная надежда на то, что он сам на такое не способен, таяла всё то время, в течение которого Иван с пугающей внимательностью всматривался в Алёшу. Сердце взволнованно колотилось и гулом отдавалось в висках, пока он в ожидании ответа переминался с ноги на ногу, как ученик на экзамене.

Иван растянул тонкие губы в улыбке, положив горячие ладони на его плечи:

— Я тебе уже сказал, Алёш, что кубок жизни бросать пока не собираюсь, — он неаккуратным движением втолкнул его в комнатку, хрипло посмеиваясь, — а увидеть тебя мне ещё не скоро придётся.

Восторженное настроение вмиг омрачилось. Алёша поник, как только унялась волнительная дрожь в коленях. Да, от брата и раньше веяло презрительным холодом, но после их откровенного разговора в трактире он заимел было надежду, что хотя бы не безразличен ему. Стоило Ивану тогда так тепло отреагировать на его появление, и Алёша тут же воспрял духом, униженно, как побитая собака, метнулся к нему, соскучился по ласке, даже не видав её. И для чего же?

Кончики ушей горячо полыхнули позором, в глазах потемнело.

— Что же, ты и был так радостен из-за отъезда? — в голосе звучала плохо скрываемая обида. Щёки загорелись от стыда за своё ребячество, и он потупил взгляд. Наступившую тишину едва нарушало поскрипывание досок под ногами. Как же он, должно быть, ужасно вёл себя, что брат, даже толком не общаясь всё это время, после одного проведённого вместе дня уже счастлив наконец расстаться с ним и, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидеться?..

Призванное ободрить касание шершавой царапающей ладони брата заставило Алёшу пугливо вздрогнуть и отпрянуть от неожиданности. Сощуренные глаза Ивана недоумённо проследили за его движением.

— Не бери в голову, Алёш, — он осклабился до ранее не замеченных ямочек на щеках, и Алёша заворожённо подался вперёд. Накануне разлуки каждая морщинка на лице брата врезалась в память, горечь обиды побледнела.

Он робко коснулся ладони Ивана, сгорая от неуместного желания расспросить обо всём поподробнее. Да, не скромно, да, не его дело, но как сложно было сдержаться и не выхватывать жадно крупицы всего о брате, случайно им оброненные в разговоре, хранить их в закоулках памяти, то и дело вызывая в воображении тёплый призрак, со временем тлеющий безвозвратно. Всё это было пропитано насквозь глупой детской надеждой, наивной боязнью, что любая частичка может оказаться последней из всех, которые он бережно собирал, обходясь с каждой как с самой дорогой и осторожно встраивая их в общий трепещущий образ.

Алёша расплылся в кроткой улыбке, на ощупь вновь найдя руку брата и мягко, но настойчиво сжав её. Пусть, уезжая, даст хоть какую-то зацепку, бросит яркую деталь, которая будет вспыхивать в голове при воспоминании о брате, будет невидимо, но ощутимо греть сердце, скрашивать разлуку, особенно остро предчувствовавшуюся после разговора, после исповеди Ивана, не названной вслух, но призраком сквозившей в каждом жесте и слове. Пусть прямо скажет, в чём дело — и на подкорке отпечатается всё, от мальчишески встопорщенных прядей Ивана до собственных взволнованно подрагивавших пальцев.

— Всё секрет, Алёш, — глаза брата брызнули весёлыми искорками — догадался. Алёша смутился и натянуто улыбнулся до боли в уголках рта — никому не хочется, чтобы его читали, как открытую книгу.  
И будь, что будет, если они и в самом деле больше не свидятся, и уверенный, с хрипотцой голос брата, его загоравшийся азартом и совершенно неожиданной, непривычной любовью к жизни взгляд останутся только в воспоминаниях?

Он неловко ткнулся лицом в грудь Ивана, упорно пряча горящие от смущения щёки в светлую ткань слабо пахшей терпким потом и вином рубашки, замер, вдыхая пропитанный чем-то знакомым пыльный воздух, пока брат мерно гладил его по спине, как ни в чём не бывало. Упустил три месяца времени, упустил в своём глупом ожидании, и как духотой сдавливает нутро теперь смотреть на брата, что, видит Бог, посмеивался украдкой над его долгими взглядами…

В груди закололо. Алёша вздохнул, отстраняясь от него, и устало прислонился к стене, опустив глаза на ботинки Ивана, испачканные в дорожной пыли. Тот шагнул навстречу, крепко обнимая Алёшу до сдавленного вздоха, так, что он даже не успел ничего сказать.

— Ты слишком строг к себе, Алёшка.

***

Иван прижимает его к стене, поддерживая голову шершавыми ладонями, беспорядочно целует взмокший лоб, зарываясь носом в корни волос. От неожиданности подкашиваются ноги. Алёша, задержав дыхание, ждёт, когда странный сон ослабит свою власть над ним и милостиво позволит пробудиться, подскочить с влажных от пота простыней.

Поцелуи ложатся горячей россыпью на пылающее от жара лицо, сорванное дыхание Ивана теплом щекочет волосы. Взмыленный, не верящий, Алёша заливисто смеётся, наблюдая за не виденной им до этого момента детской улыбкой брата, и смущённо выскальзывает из объятий, сжимая его запястья. Воздух в комнате мерещится гораздо прохладнее после горячего дыхания Ивана.

И даже зная, что брат, и в самом деле, такой же юный желторотый мальчик, как и он сам, что и у такого скептика и циника, есть свои человеческие слабости, Алёша мягко отодвигает его руки. Что-то неладное во всём существе того понукает инстинктивно отстраниться, что-то, чего он не ощущал ни в том пылавшем разногласиями споре, ни в обычной холодности и отрешённости Ивана.

Иван не слышит, притягивает ближе, как неразумного ребёнка, несмотря на протест. Алёша впервые за долгое время хмурит брови, недовольно глядя на брата. Он безуспешно пытается выкрутиться из цепкой хватки Ивана, в очередной раз покрываясь испариной при взгляде в его потемневшие, нечитаемые глаза, дрожит и досадливо кусает губы, а изо рта не вырывается ни звука, как в кошмарном сне. Насилу вымучив из себя что-то невразумительное, Алёша упирается руками в плечи брата, не давая приблизиться, и тяжело дышит, пока перед глазами мелькает искажённое тенями лицо Ивана.

— Иван, что с тобой такое? — еле собирается с мыслями он, — Я могу помочь?

Руки безвольно повисают вдоль тела, и Иван, пользуясь этим, наклоняется ближе.

— Я тебя, Алёш, недостоин, — тихий выдох после короткого молчания, — да, я плох, ужасен, и всё, что ты должен сделать — осудить меня. Я, может, и просил, и хотел, а ты не даёшь мне даже этого.

Алёша поднимает глаза и видит совершенно чужое лицо, изломанное непонятной гримасой не то горечи, не то презрения. По спине бегут мурашки, он ёжится, выворачивается из объятий, ослабевшей рукой толкает брата в грудь, даже сейчас опасаясь причинить ему боль. Не получив ответного удара, пугливо гладит его по макушке и заглядывает в глаза, надеясь отыскать там хоть каплю раскаяния. Напрасно.

Непроизвольно сжатые в кулаки пальцы немеют и ноют; на дне взгляда Ивана дымом клубится темнота. Сердце в припадке стучит чаще до отнявшихся ватных ног, что подгибаются в ослабевших коленях. Иван подхватывает готового осесть на пол Алёшу под руки, прижимает к себе, обжигая вздохами щёку, смазанными касаниями лаская остро выточенную скулу.

От очередного прикосновения сухих тонких губ усиливается тошнотная дрожь. Пока брат настойчиво целует его в уголок рта — урывочные мысли о выборе. Сбежать отсюда сию же минуту и всеми силами забыть о произошедшем или же остаться с Иваном, чтобы избавить его от этой поразившей душу скверны, пусть и ценой себя? Ни тому, ни другому не было суждено сбыться.

Алёша слегка отворачивает голову и бессознательно продолжает мягкими движениями ласкать его волосы, запускать в пряди длинные пальцы. Чуда не происходит, как бы он ни пытался уверить себя в обратном.

Пылающий на щеке жар шальным огоньком перескакивает на лоб, на подбородок, покорно следуя за сухими молчаливыми губами брата, изредка разжимавшихся для неосторожного вздоха, опаляющего кожу до кости, прожигая насквозь горьким едким дымом, отравляя и оседая изнутри чёрной несмываемой копотью. Исцелованные до боли места тлеют и сводят с ума тревожной судорогой губы при жалкой попытке возразить, по-заячьи вскрикнуть, отторгнуть это чужое, инородное.

Алёша прерывисто скулит на ухо, сбивчивым шёпотом просит о снисхождении, совершенно не похожий на себя, осквернённый, растоптанный. Молитвы остаются безответными, и он униженно замолкает, пряча горящие от стыда щёки на плече Ивана.

Всё меркнет и плывёт серыми красками вниз, и только бледное лицо брата проступает сквозь пелену нестройных рядов утёкших капель. Голова кружится от дурной крепкой тревоги. Алёша откидывается неловким движением набок, метаясь, как загнанный зверь, с ноющим отчаянием в груди следит за шальным блеском чужих глаз. Каждое касание жжёт огнём, поцелуи, как пощёчины, зудят и звенят в ушах надсадным воем. Иван успокаивающе мерно гладит его по груди в попытке утихомирить болезненные стоны измученного Алёши, что вертится деревянным, неподатливым волчком.

Он обречённо приоткрывает губы, сдаваясь натиску Ивана, и замирает, стоит узловатым пальцам оттянуть воротник и коснуться бледной кожи. Назад дороги уже нет.

***

Одеваясь, Алёша не сводил с брата влажного застывшего взгляда. Ощущение затянувшегося падения стучало в висках. Непослушные деревянные пальцы еле двигались, ватные ноги не слушались, и с каждой секундой держаться в сознании становилось всё труднее. Горло будто сжимала цепкая ледяная рука, от тошноты и духоты сводило зубы.

Перед взглядом ещё мелькали пробивавшиеся сквозь дырявые занавески лучи закатного солнца, что слепили страдальчески зажмуренные глаза, падали на мертвенно бледное лицо Ивана с плотно сжатыми губами и подрагивавшими веками, но освещали, к счастью, недостаточно, чтобы Алёша мог внимательнее рассмотреть своё дрожащее тело с поблескивавшими бисеринками нервного ледяного пота как будто со стороны.

При одном только воспоминании о липких, несмываемых касаниях брата становилось дурно, и Алёша поспешил прижать ко рту узкую ладонь в попытке сдержать истеричные всхлипы. Успокоиться, успокоиться. Невыполнимая задача, стоило лишь краем глаза зацепить тёмную фигуру Ивана, что как ни в чём не бывало поправлял одежду, долгим взглядом изучая качавшиеся за окном деревья.

Весь тот хлипкий образ, с такой нежностью выстроенный Алёшей ранее, рушился, как карточный домик, сдутый неосторожным порывом ветра, и что же было больнее — терпеть пачкающие, очерняющие прикосновения, закатив глаза к потолку и бледной нервной скороговоркой губ стараясь покинуть собственное тело, теперь такое чужое и грязное, или же безуспешно, монотонно бормоча слова успокоения, пытаться втиснуть истинный облик брата в то мягкое, поблёскивавшее детской позолотой представление о нём?

Из груди рвался нечеловеческий предсмертный вой, дравший горло до надсадного хрипа. Алёша, как в лихорадке, невольно обхватил плечи руками, задыхаясь от каждого жеста Ивана, сравнимого с ударом в спину. Из остро нывшего тела хотелось выйти, как из ношеной одежды, или хотя бы отряхнуться, прекрасно понимая, что подобную грязь вода смыть не в силах.

В попытке отрезвить разум Алёша крепко ущипнул себя за руку, прикусив губы, чтобы не вскрикнуть, даже рваным вздохом не выдать своё безумие. Иначе Иван растопчет его окончательно. А следующим утром проснётся как ни в чём не бывало, возможно, полностью забудет прошедший день и только изредка обеспокоится непонятной, сосущей пустотой в груди. Его не потревожит противная чужеродная ломота в теле, он не будет, закусив угол подушки, биться в безмолвной истерике от непрошеных настойчивых воспоминаний, от которых тошнота выворачивает нутро наизнанку, отторгая. Не ему придётся ломать себя, стараясь справиться с необъяснимой боязнью любого человеческого касания, как будто оно одно могло разрушить и сжечь дотла. И эта несправедливость окончательно сводила с ума, распирала грудь молчаливым вопросом — почему?

— Постой, — Иван подошёл снова, смахнул пылинку с его плеча и отпрянул, будто опасаясь испачкаться о чёрную ткань подрясника. Алёша горестно скривился, силясь справиться с дрожавшими губами, но промолчал и отвернулся. Эта отрешённость встала комом в горле, давила до пресыщенной икоты.

Да, он был грязен, сравним с чудовищем, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что собственный брат брезгует прикасаться к нему. Пусть. От этих касаний становилось только хуже — всё жгло огнём, не очищающим, а источавшим едкую копоть, оседавшую на теле и заставлявшую слезиться покрасневшие глаза. Но если из-за этого пришлось бы навсегда отречься и от других людей, Алёша предпочёл бы мучительно гореть, задыхаясь в чёрном дыму своего тлевшего тела, чем потерять надежду на возрождение.

Иван как нарочно стиснул его пальцы, дождавшись сдавленного вздоха, и повёл за собой. Каждое мгновение мерещилось очередной вечностью, в которой навсегда оставались первобытные ужас и страх, усиливавшиеся от мерных шагов рядом. Только на выходе он нашёл в себе силы дёрнуться и разорвать прикосновение с сухощавой ладонью брата. Тот насмешливо взглянул на него и спрятал руку в карман, выпрямившись. Сейчас в нём не осталось ничего прежнего, что Алёша мог увидеть сквозь это наносное пугающее равнодушие, от которого сердце невольно сжималось в болезненный пульсирующий комок.

— А теперь прощай, Алёш. Быть может, ещё увидимся, — бросил он раскатистым шёпотом, прежде чем смазанно коснуться носом его скулы, развернуться и уйти.

Так просто? Исчезнуть, не беспокоясь ни о ком и ни о чём, оставить всё разрушенное позади себя, даже не оглядываясь?

Горло рвал обречённый всхлип. Безразличие легло последней ядовитой крупицей на душу, добило, растоптало.

Алёша некоторое время осоловело смотрел вслед, затем сжал побледневшие губы и поспешил в другую сторону. В ушах до сих пор стоял тихий, до боли знакомый звук удаляющихся шагов.


End file.
